


Hiddlesworth Prompts

by purelycoincidentalcats



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Hiddlesworth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purelycoincidentalcats/pseuds/purelycoincidentalcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a couple of short Hiddlesworth Prompts based on words people gave me.</p><p>This particular word prompt was KITTEN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kitten

Chris ran through the increasing heavy downpour, water slicking down his long blonde hair, making it turn dark, and flooding down into the neckline of his jacket. He tugged at the collar, trying to stop the water, though he was already soaking wet. Even his leather jacket was little protection against the sheets of water falling from the dark sky. Chris shivered slightly against the bite of the fierce wind that was accompanying the vicious storm, but he knew he was nearly there.

Hurrying up the front steps, his cold fingers fumbled with the key for a moment before he finally managed to let himself into the building. Glad to be out of the wind and rain at last, Chris shook himself off slightly, then jogged his way up the 2 flights of stairs to stop outside the door to flat number 6. He didn't have a key for this door, so instead he knocked quickly and waited for a reply, his hand rubbing absently over the little quivering lump inside his jacket.

"Just a minute!" Came an eager call from inside the flat, followed by the sound of hurried footsteps across wooden flooring before the door swung open. Chris smiled at the sight of the tall British actor, dressed in a long sleeve shirt and dark trousers, clearly unaware of just how horrible the weather was outside. Tom's smile in return, however, fell at the sight of the blonde man. He looked almost horrified. "Oh, Chris! Look at you! You're soaked through, come in! I'll get you a towel!"

Chris chuckled at his fussing, and he did step inside the flat, letting Tom close the door behind him, but he had more on his mind that a towel. He shifted, reaching for the zip on his jacket, drawing it down as he muttered,

"I'm nothing compared to the little guy."

Tom stopped in his tracks, having been going to get a fresh towel, but now he stood, frowning at the tall Australian. "Little... Guy?"

Chris smiled a little at Tom's clear bewilderment, reaching inside his open jacket, he fidgeted a bit before making a little noise of triumph and drawing out a very sad, very soggy ginger kitten. The little thing wailed its' displeasure, its' tiny claws hooked into Chris' shirt as he tried to draw it away from its' warm, dark hiding place. Chris cradled the kitten in his big hands, looking up just in time to see the way Tom's eyes lit up. With a gentle smile, Chris offered the other man the kitten, Tom instantly bundling the small creature up.

"Chris! Where did you even get this? Did you find him?"

Chris nodded. "Poor little thing mustn't have a home. I heard him yowling as I was running through the rain on my way here. I hunted around a bit and found him hiding from the worst of it amongst some bins. He didn't even run away when I tried to pick him up. He just looked so cold and frightened."

Tom seemed at a loss for words, though his eyes glistened slightly at the thought of this tiny animal, abandoned in the rain. He leant down to it, skritching it gently under the chin and after a moment he finally earned himself a weak purr. He smiled gladly, speaking to the ginger kitten as it gazed up at him with its big green eyes. "Don't worry, you can stay with us!"

That brought another chuckle from Chris, finally earning him Tom's attention again. "See, thought you'd say that. So... Can we get some towels now?"

Tom's face registered surprise at having forgotten, realising that both Chris and the tiny kitten were still dripping wet. He promptly handed the now considerably happier kitten back to Chris. "Oh, of course! I'll be right back."

Chris looked down at the kitten as Tom hurried off up the hall to fetch them clean towels. He stroked gentle fingers down its back, causing it to look up at him with a soft mewl. He grinned.

"Well, welcome to the family, little guy."


	2. Autocorrect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one Autocorrect! Because even the wonderful Tom Hiddleston has to have problems with that sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one pushed up the rating a bar because of ~sexual references.

_Hey, man! Want to bang?_

Chris stared blankly at the message on his phone. Then he checked the sender again. Yep, still from Tom. He read the message again. Yep, still said... Want to bang. Bang, like... Have sex? Was Tom really asking him to have sex with him? No. No, he couldn't be. That was no... It was Tom. Tom was his best mate and... But what if he was? What if he was legitimately suggesting they sleep together? And Chris laughed it off. Tom would obviously be hurt. So he really didn't want to do that. Upsetting Tom was the last thing he wanted to do.

Not to mention the obvious, Chris would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about that sort of thing. Just with Tom, mind you. No other man had ever... Stirred those sort of thoughts in him.

Oh fuck. How did someone even respond to a question like that? Chris took a deep breath and typed the words, trying not to think to hard on them. Releasing the breath, he hit send before he could back down. It was done now, he just had to wait.

 

Tom was staring in complete horror at the sent message. He was still getting used to this infernal Iphone that had been given to him as a promotion at some function. Everyone had told him he should use it, that it made life so much easier. And now it had done this. He'd heard people joke about autocorrect and the stupid embarrassing things it could do. But not this. Never had Tom thought this would happen to him.

He'd meant to type hang. He had wanted to ask Chris if he had time to hang out today, seeing as they were both here. And instead it had turned into bang. Bang, as in have sex with. And with anyone else this little autocorrect mistake wouldn't matter, but this was Chris. Chris, his best friend. His... Very attractive best friend whom he... Liked more than he perhaps should. And what if Chris was as horrified by this as he was?

Oh god, he should just send him another text message. Before things got awkward. He needed to calm down and just send one laughing it off. Chris would then laugh too and he'd never know just how awful this slip up had been for Tom.

Suddenly, his phone beeped. A new text message. Tom's breath caught, it had to be Chris. Cringing, Tom opened the message centre only to nearly drop his phone.

_Yeah. Sure. My place or yours?_


End file.
